Hospital Visits
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Sakura hated graveyard shifts on Sunday and this one was no exception. Until a CEO shows up and makes it just a little more aggravating for her. This is the story of how Kakashi Hatake annoys Sakura Haruno for four days as her patient. AU KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1: ER

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or the characters_

 _So this suddenly came to me and had to be written. Give it a shot please!_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sakura absolutely hated working the graveyard shift on Sunday nights. For some reason, everyone and their brother decided that that was when they would suddenly get deathly ill or injure themselves in a way that required immediate attention. She often suspected that it was because they were avoiding going to work the next morning or maybe it was a happy coincidence. And tonight was like any other Sunday night at Konoha General Hospital. The ER was packed full of vomiting or bleeding patients that all needed to be attended to right away but there were only two very overworked nurses on duty that had to deal with triage. If she thought offering to switch shifts with the cute trauma nurse while he was going to classes was going to be this annoying then she wouldn't have bothered.

"Make way commoners!" Came a loud, authoritative male voice from the door. "You there! Nurse, get a wheelchair immediately!"

Sakura's colleague jumped to attention as he pointed at her. "H-Hai!"

Running around the desk, the petite brunette hastily grabbed the nearest wheelchair and started straightening it out for the man. Before she could say anything, the large man grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it from her grasp. Her eyes widened with slight fear as she backed up. A wall of large men in black suits surrounded the wheelchair and the pinkette could swear she heard someone sitting down. Moving to the side, the patient was revealed to be a middle aged man with silver hair and half his face covered by a cloth. He was dressed in an expensive Italian suit with one leg rolled up to show that his leg was slightly bent at an odd angle. From what she could see, Sakura would guess that it was dislocated and in need of possible corrective surgery with extensive rehab following.

"This is Kakashi Hatake, CEO of-" At this point Sakura was tuning out the obvious boasting of the employee. "He will be moved to the top of your priorities."

Sakura leveled a harsh glare at the brunette. "He will wait his turn."

"Did you not hear me commoner?" He spoke to her as if she wasn't worth the air she was breathing. "He's the CEO of-"

Sakura held up a hand, effectively silencing him. "I don't give a rat's ass what company he's the CEO of. We have other patients here who are in dire need of medical attention. This man," she gestured to a tall, thin raven haired man sitting in another wheelchair. "Was stabbed with a pair of recently sharpened scissors while helping his daughter with her art project and the only thing stopping the bleeding is the fact that we haven't removed the scissors yet. And this woman here," she made another gesture to a red haired woman who was holding her chest, taking deep breaths. "Is having chest pains with trouble breathing which might be very serious. So they will be prioritized over a man with just a possible broken leg. Now once again I will say this since you're apparently hard of hearing. He will wait his turn!"

The entire ER was for once silent as they all gawked at the nurse. Turning on her heels, she moved back behind the desk and called for the next patient to come to the desk. Kakashi placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that so desperately wanted to escape. He couldn't help it since the look on amato's face was priceless. The silver haired man watched from his perch as the pink haired nurse continued admitting patients and he noted the bright empathetic smiles that she gave each of them as they came up. But when it was his turn to give his insurance card and complaint the smile on her face became a bit more tense. He made it clear that he was going to go up and rolled his wheelchair forward before any protests could be made.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble my assistant has caused tonight." He started, handing her his insurance card. "He fancies this is his fault so he wants it resolved immediately."

She arched her brow as she asked. "And how would this his fault?"

"He was giving a project proposal as we were leaving the office and when he stepped in front of me by mistake my foot caught on his and I tumbled down some stairs. Not too many of course but enough for this injury to happen." Kakashi answered, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I should've been watching where I was going but unfortunately it was not one of my most shining moments."

Sakura couldn't help the snort that escaped her mouth when he finished his explanation. To her it sounded like the two of them were both a little dull in the brain to do this much damage. Finishing entering the information, she watched as the man wheeled himself back over to his cluster of employees. It had become a little quieter from the amount of patients dwindling down so she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation as she was entering the latest patient information. From what she caught of the conversation, Kakashi was trying to convince Yamato to send some of the security personnel home since he didn't need them. Of course the brunette was insisting that they stayed with him to make sure he didn't injure himself anymore or possibly get into contact with a diseased patient.

"I'm in a hospital, Yamato." Kakashi sighed. "If I hurt myself further there are doctors on every floor."

The pinkette tried not to laugh as the words left his mouth. No truer words had been spoken in this ER. One of the nurses finally called for Kakashi and Yamato quickly took the reins on the wheelchair before the ceo could make any protests. Sakura could swear she saw a flash of annoyance in the silver haired man's eyes as his assistant wheeled him into the examination area. Now that her entertainment was gone, she waited for the influx of patients to dwindle down even more until the ER was surprisingly empty. This barely ever happened but Sakura wasn't enjoying the quiet as much as she thought she would.

"Ah! Sakura-senpai!" Sora, her coworker, came shuffling over with a slightly frazzled look in her eyes.

Confused, she tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"T-That CEO!" She exclaimed.

Sakura groaned and leaned her cheek onto her palm. "What did his assistant do this time?"

"N-Nothing! Ano, Kakashi-san would like me to extend another apology to you for how his assistant acted and he hopes that he'll see you around." She answered quickly.

This confused the pinkette even more. "See me around?"

"Hai! He's been admitted and from what I heard he's going to need surgery on his leg." Sora answered. "S-So maybe you should pop into his room tomorrow and say hello!"

Sakura didn't get a chance to answer before Sora was shuffling off in another direction. She'd figured that he would end up needing some kind of surgery but she didn't think he'd end up being admitted to the hospital. But, she relented, he was probably very rich and could afford to buy a room for a few nights before his surgery. Laying her head on the desk, she sighed loudly. In the back of her mind she knew that her normal life was about to get a lot more complicated. And how right she was.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Well this isn't horrible but it's not great either but I hope everyone liked it. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or the characters_

 _Well I was surprised yet again by how a midnight creative energy burst could get so many favorites and reviews xD Hope you enjoy this long overdue update!_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The sound of her phone blaring some hip hop song that her friend Ino set as her ringtone was what jarred Sakura from her nice dream. Her mood soured when she realized that it was the hospital calling her which more than likely meant that she was being called back into work. Why couldn't they bother one of the other twenty nurses they had on staff? She _just_ got home four hours prior and had been asleep for only three. What she really needed was a vacation and she mentally noted that she'd need to look into her money situation to see if she could afford one. Somewhere nice, secluded, and with no cell phone reception.

"Hello?" Sakura suppressed a yawn as she answered the call.

Shizune, one of Sakura's superiors, asked. "Sakura, could you possibly come into work in a couple hours?"

"Sure, why though?" She asked, setting her alarm clock for another hour and a half.

The other woman was silent for a moment before answering, "One of our inpatients has requested you as his caretaker. He's very wealthy so our boss decided to adhere to his request despite the stress that it could put on you."

Sakura hated the management at the hospital more than anything else in the world. Almost none of them had ever actually worked in healthcare so they knew nothing about the stress that doctors and nurses experienced on a daily basis. If they did, they wouldn't give into this completely unreasonable demand. But they did and now she had to put her scrubs back on and treat some rich moron who probably didn't understand what the words "lack of sleep" meant as respectfully as her grouchy self could. Saying her goodbyes, Sakura hung up and pulled the blankets back up around her to get a little more rest before she had to deal with the general public.

When her little rest was up, the pinkette started tying her hair back up in a ponytail like she always did. There was no need to shower again since she'd only been gone for around six hours now. She'd pulled on a pair of fresh scrubs and grabbed her car keys. Somehow in her gut she knew what rich patient had requested her and it honestly made her want to strangle him with his own tie. It took only a few minutes by foot for her to get to the hospital and thankfully it was a little quieter than normal as she entered. Shizune waved to her as she passed but that was all the human life that she saw despite it being the middle of the day.

"Now what room is his?" She muttered to herself as she looked through the patient files. "Ah, top floor then."

Walking to the elevator, she stiffened when she noticed Yamato stepping out. He noticed her and just tsked as if her existence was somehow a personal offense to him. But considering the tongue lashing she gave him in the ER she wasn't surprised that he was holding onto a slight grudge. Quickly, she passed by him and entered the elevator that he'd just exited. It took only a few seconds for her to arrive at her floor but she was reluctant to actually go to Kakashi's room. What could he be hoping for with her as his nurse? She was almost afraid to consider it. When she was in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" Came the smooth voice of Kakashi Hatake.

Pushing open the door, she leveled him with a glare. "You better have a good reason for requesting that I come back here."

"Well good morning to you too, Sakura-chan." His eye smile as he replied was

Hearing him call her Sakura-chan reminded her too much of her ex-boyfriend Naruto when they first met in middle school. Of course, she was still friends with the blonde but she hated hearing the honorifics added to her name since she was a grown woman now. Looking at his chart, she wondered if she could possibly up his dosage of pain meds so that he'd be asleep the entire time she was supposed to "care" for him. Though that was probably illegal, or at least morally wrong, so she reluctantly scrapped that idea.

She tapped her foot on the floor and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you hoping to accomplish here?"

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" He asked almost _too_ innocently.

Sakura slammed her hand down onto the tray stand next to his bed. "You know fully well what I'm talking about."

"Maybe I've fallen for you?" Kakashi asked, expression playful. "Or maybe your just more interesting than the rest of the nurses."

The pinkette huffed with annoyance as the words left his mouth. "I've barely gotten enough sleep to deal with you and your _assistant._ "

"Ah, so you figured out one of my reasons for this request." He gave an enigmatic eye smile. "How about we chat over lunch today? I'll take Yamato bring us something yummy."

Sakura was starting to rethink her earlier idea of knocking him out. But it seemed as though she wasn't the only one he was attempting to annoy today. The pinkette almost felt bad for Yamato. _Almost_. Shaking her head, she turned and walked back out of the room. It was times like these that she really missed her old nicotine habit from early adulthood. But she'd quit that vice a long time ago and this annoying rich bastard wasn't going to make her break her promise to herself. Well not yet anyway.

Hours had passed since Sakura had arrived at the hospital and aside from being forced to wait on Kakashi she was actually having a pleasant day. Until Yamato walked in. "Kakashi-sama would like to see you in his room." The tone he used made her want to finish her telling this guy exactly what she thought of him but she liked her job so she held herself back. Brushing by him, she made her way back to the elevators to go see the silver haired ceo.

"What do you want _now_?" Her tone was exasperated which amused the man greatly. "I swear if you want me to get you _another_ pitcher of ice then I'm gonna drug you the rest of your visit."

The man held up two bags with the logo for an expensive chinese restaurant that Sakura could never hope to afford. "Lunch?"

Groaning, she flopped herself down onto one of the arm chairs and allowed Kakashi to start dishing out the food. While she was a little annoyed by the situation, she was also very thankful that he was offering her some very high end food that would take her seven months of saving to actually afford. So with a quick thank you, she dug right in. The first bite tasted like heaven and she let out a sigh of bliss. Her moment of tranquility was ruined yet again by Kakashi himself.

"Now that I've given fair compensation, you're gonna be my personal nurse for the next few days." And there was the catch.

"Fine! But I'm doing this under protest." Sakura let out a long suffering sigh after she said this.

Kakashi let out a short laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Well this ends chapter one and day one of Sakura's torture xD Hope you'll stick around to see what Kakashi has in store for our favorite medic. Review please!_


End file.
